Data storage devices, such as disk drives and solid state drives are employed in numerous areas such as computer systems (e.g., desktops, laptops, portables, etc.) and consumer devices (e.g., music players, cell phones, cameras, etc.). User data is typically stored in a non-volatile memory, such as a magnetic disk or a non-volatile semiconductor memory (e.g., Flash memory). A performance metric for a data storage device may include the number of host access commands processed over a period of time (e.g., instructions per second or IOPS). The throughput of host commands (write/read) is typically influenced by a number of considerations, such as the latency in accessing the non-volatile memory (e.g., the mechanical latency of seeking a head to a target data track in a disk drive).